


Taming Mycroft Holmes

by Sherlock1110



Series: Taming the Holmes Brothers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom Greg, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Sub Mycroft, Submission, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Greg sees John bring Sherlock down every rung of the ladder he wonders if he can do the same to the eldest of the Holmes brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Greg walked up the steps towards their shared flat, he'd text Mycroft earlier and demanded he got away from the office by half 5 home in time for 6. If Mycroft was already home Greg knew he stood a chance. If he wasn't he'd have to rethink his strategy. But nothing was putting him off. 

He had nothing to worry about, the British Government was sat in the armchair and there were two coffees waiting on the table. 

As soon as Mycroft heard the key in the lock he jumped up and when Greg appeared he rushed to him. “Are you alright?”

“'Course.”

“Then what was the 'be home by 6 or else'?”

“An experiment.”

“An experiment? Who are you? My brother?”

“I think you should start treating me with a bit more respect.”

“I'm sorry?” Mycroft was utter gob smacked. His mouth wide open. 

“Catching flies Myc?”

His teeth clamped together almost painfully hard and Greg had to fight back a smile. 

“Respect. You know, how Anthea respects you.”

“I know what respect is Gregory, you've met my father after all.”

“Then show me some.”

Mycroft appeared to be beyond comprehending what the DI was going on about without assistance. 

“Kneel!” Greg barked, his tone the one he used at work when Anderson was annoying, it was full of authority and no one dared to mess with him when he used it.

Mycroft dropped immediately and Greg smiled. The government official's knees hit the carpet of their hallway with a painful thud. 

“Did you know your brother embarked on a kind of Dominance/submission relationship with John.”

Mycroft shook his head but was intrigued. “I did wonder why I hadn't had many reports from my surveillance team about him getting into bother.”

Greg watched him, eyes glittering. “A few months ago when Sherlock had that near miss with the armed robber, you know, when he flew in unprotected and would probably be dead if it wasn't for John.”

Mycroft nodded at the memory, one of the only days he had ever left work early to find his brother as snippy as normal, if a little glad to see him. 

“Well John got him home and pummelled his arse so hard he couldn't sit for days, well that's what he said to me after he had made your brother obey him like he was his recruit. It was actually quite hot.”

“So that's why I'm on my knees.” He still hadn't move. He didn't seem fully aware of what was going on around him. Uncharacteristic trait in a Holmes. 

“I always did wonder how similar you and Sherlock are, I mean neither of you would like to admit it but you both care deeply for each other. You're both intelligent and you're both… submissive.” Greg paused just before the last word and lowered his voice. The kneeling man shivered in response and Greg's grin was predatory.

“You will do exactly what I tell you. Word for word perfect. If you aren't as good as what your little brother was earlier we will have some serious problems.”

“How do you know this is what I want?”

“You're still knelt Mycroft,” he stated as if that answered everything. Apparently it did as his head ducked. 

“Go and make me a cup of tea.”

He walked passed him and dropped in his seat. 

“But there's coffee on the table.”

Greg was on his feet and over to the still kneeling man in a flash. He grabbed him by his hair and tugged his neck back at a sharp angle. “I wanted tea, not coffee. I thought you were supposed to be 'the smart one'?”

He took immediate offence. “I am the smart one.”

“Then deduce. Am I going to let you off talking to me in that way again?”

Mycroft didn't need to be the most intelligent man in the country to know what Greg was after, and he wanted to be compliant so much. He'd dreamt of submitting to Greg but never had the guts to actually come out with it. He knew something had been going on with his younger brother he just hadn't known what. Well it was perfect, if Sherlock could behave and keep out of trouble because John smacked his arse when he was 'naughty' there was no reason why he couldn't find pleasure in submitting to his fantasy that he believed to be long lost. 

“No, sir. Sorry, sir.”

The DI leant forward and kissed him quickly. The kiss was a clear demand for submission and Mycroft obeyed, opening his mouth for the younger man. “This could be good,” Greg whispered. 

“Now where's my tea?”

“In the kitchen,” Mycroft replied with the cheekiness of his younger brother. 

Greg slapped him and then stared at his hand in shock. “I-” he was about to apologise but glancing down he saw Mycroft was grinning. “Go and get me my tea then!” He ordered stepping back. 

Mycroft stood up. “I don't think so, stand up when you reach the kitchen. Crawl to get there.”

The older man cocked an eyebrow and smiled, he dropped back to his knees and very slowly began to crawl towards the direction of the kitchen. Greg couldn't resist and pushed him forward a few inches by a bare foot on his arse. 

“Oh and Mycroft,” he yelled when he sat down. “I want you naked when you bring my tea in.”

Moments later a naked Mycroft appeared holding a mug of tea, he passed it to Greg and then stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. He suddenly felt like he needed orders to do anything. 

“Kneel boy.” Greg may have been younger but it wasn't by much and judging by the British Government's hardening cock, he didn't care either. 

He dropped gratuitously to his knees. Greg toed Mycroft's cock, “why didn't you tell me you got off on this? We could have tried it way back.”

“I thought I would scare you away.”

“Maybe I should swap you with your brother.”

He looked up as quick as lightening. 

“What? Why?” If the DI didn't know any better he would say Mycroft was jealous.

“Because I've seen the way Sherlock behaves around John and I think you would be surprised. He is also very respectful.” He kicked the kneeling man's cock again, not hard but enough to show his displeasure. Mycroft hissed. 

“My apologies. Sir,” he added belatedly. 

“Better.”

He took a sip of his tea. “Not bad Myc. But I think you only put one sugar in on purpose.”

He glanced up guiltily. 

If John could make the younger Holmes brother kiss his boots. Then it should work on Mycroft. 

“Come round the front.”

Mycroft appeared to take as long as possible so Greg reached out and took hold of his newly found subs hair and tugged sharply. 

“Kiss my feet.”

Amusement flashed across Mycroft's face. 

“You think I'm joking?” He still hadn't let go of his hair so he pulled it tight and pushed down so the older man's head was between his legs. 

“If John can make your brother do it without an argument, so can I.”

That sentence alone seemed to spur him on and he leant down the moment Greg let go of his hair. 

Whilst the British Government kissed his feet Greg undid his zipper then reached down grabbed him by the hair again pulled him up before tugging him forward. Mycroft had to open his mouth, otherwise the DI's now hard cock would have pushed its way in, no doubt giving him tooth ache.

“You better put more effort into sucking my cock than you did into make my tea.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Taming Of the Shrewd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469078) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)




End file.
